The Christmas Ghost
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: During an accident, Heero is left in a coma. When Relena is notified, she sits by his bed night and day. Heero’s spirit separates from the body during this time watching over Relena. Oneshot. Complete. HeeroXRelena. 1 out of 1.


Heero Yuy wasn't one to celebrate Christmas. In fact, he didn't even bother to ever notice. Last year he spent Christmas rescuing Relena from Mariemaia and her misguided army. This year he had another mission but for the Preventers. Heero was originally the head of Relena's security but he thought he could do more good as a Preventer. That had become official a month ago. Relena had let him go without a fight. Heero had been more than surprised. However, the calculating smirk that she wore sent bells off in his head. She made him promise to at least come see her on Christmas. Today was Christmas and Heero was feeling guilty? Yes, by all the power God had, he was making Heero feel guilty. He wouldn't be keeping his promise to the certain your Foreign Minister. Thus, the guilt was tearing him up inside. Heero would have to buy Relena something to make up for this. Maybe he would make something that matched that bear of hers.

* * *

Relena Peacecraft-Darlian sat at her desk with her head on her hands. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Today was Christmas and Heero wasn't coming to see her despite his promise. She stole a glance to the small hand stitched bear on her desk. It was well made in fact it was perfect just like everything Heero does. Another sigh escaped her lips. Relena had absolutely nothing to do today and since Heero was off on a mission, she decided to come in. It was only then that she noticed she didn't have the heart to do any work. Thinking about the Heero Yuy just made her more and more depressed. She placed her head down on the table accompanied by another sigh. It was like all she did these days was sigh, even though Heero never really talked, he would listen to her and that was enough. Now that he wasn't around, she had no one to really talk to. The phone began to ring and Relena picked it up dullfully. The message on the other end had Relena out of the office in no time.

* * *

He lay there in front of her completely still. If it wasn't for the ever constant beeping of his heart beat, Relena would have believed him dead. The hospital had called and told her Heero had been in an accident. At first Relena thought it a cruel joke, but now here she sat by him. They told her he would make a full recovery; however, he had fallen into a coma. This was truly breaking her heart. Silent tears rolled down her pale face. Would Heero ever wake up? Even worse, when he did wake up would he even remember her at all? More tears came as Relena took Heero's hand into hers. Placing her head down, she closed her eyes, praying he would wake up one day.

* * *

Heero opened his eyes only to identify a huge light. It engulfed everything as if there were nothing. Then things began to surface and he noticed he was in a hospital room. That's right, he remembered now. The enemy had been trickier than Heero thought. It then resulted in this, he guessed. He got up and was about to look for his clothes when he heard movement by the bed. Heero then finally noticed Relena holding hands with… his body? Now that just didn't make any sense at all. Just then the doctor came in, noticed the sleeping Relena, and quietly checked things. Heero looked over the doctor's shoulder to read. It told him that he was just in a coma. He had heard about out of body experiences while in a coma, Heero just didn't believe it. As the doctor left, he heard something vibrate Relena jump started awake and quickly grabbed her cell phone. She quickly flipped it open, read the text, and then flipped it closed. Relena then looked at Heero. He head never seen her look so torn before.

"Go to your meeting Relena."

He knew she couldn't hear him, but she knew him. Relena knew what he would say. Heero softly smiled. She knew him better than anyone, surprisingly enough. Heero watched her lean over and kiss his cheek, then giving his hand one final squeeze. He could feel it as he was awake, the lingering feeling of her soft kiss and warmth of hand. Relena stopped just short of opening the door. She looked back at him with a small smile. The next thing she said tore at his soul.

"At least you kept your promise… somewhat."

* * *

Half way through the car drive, Relena received another text. It stated that she need not come in at all for the rest of the day. So she headed home before preparing to go back to the hospital. Heero turned to the sound of the bathroom door opening. Relena had come home for a shower and clean clothes. What he saw hit him like a rock. She was breathtakingly stunning. She came into the bedroom only wearing a tight hugging towel. Relena opened the closet and pulled out some clothes, throwing them onto the bed. Walking over, she released the towel and it revealed her pale skin. Heero quickly turned away blushing furiously. He heard the rustling of clothes and when it ended her heard a large thump on her bed. Heero turned to see Relena on the bed face down. Quiet sobs were absorbed into the bed and it broke his heart. He never meant to cause her anymore pain. Heero thought that being by her side made it hard for her, but it was the leaving and being gone that made it hard for her. Heero reached out his hand only to go through her shoulder. He pulled it back and tightened it into a fist. He hated this, he rather be awake and by her side. Suddenly Relena turned her head, she had fallen asleep. A small smile graced his lips as he sat down beside her. Placing his hand on top, making sure it didn't go through, he sat there watching over her.

"Relena…"

The said person jolted awake. Looking around quickly, her eyes desperately searched out Heero. When she found the room completely empty, tears began to fill her eyes again. Wiping them away quickly, she knew tears were a sign of weakness in his eyes. She then slapped her cheeks with the palms of her hands. Heero chuckled as a deeper pink filled her cheeks. He watched Relena flinch at the pain she inflicted upon herself. Relena got up and walked downstairs. Her footsteps echoed throughout the house. Heero wondered if it was always like this, was she always this alone? Now that he thought back on it, he didn't seem to remember anyone else living here. It had always just been him and Relena. A sinking feeling filled his soul. When he left, he left her all alone. This out of body experience sure was opening his eyes to a lot of things.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Relena opened the door to the large fridge. The fridge was almost completely barren. A sigh escaped her lips. When Heero lived here he somehow managed to keep it well stocked. Now there was just cold pizza and bread. Relena raised an eyebrow. This truly was bad housekeeping, and to top it off the pizza she bit into was just as bad. Heero watched in amusement as she spit it out into the trash. Relena proceeded into throwing everything in the trash. Her stomach growled in protest and Relena grumbled. The phone then rang out Relena answered it on the second ring. The caller turned out to be her mother. She was calling from Paris. Heero could tell that Relena was lying when she told her mom that she was okay. When Relena hung up she looked so cut off from the world, Heero was surprised that it was Relena. He followed her into the living room where a small Christmas tree stood. Underneath was a small gift with his name on it. Unnoticed tears ran down his face. Relena was breaking his soul and she didn't even know it. Relena left the house soon after and went to the hospital. Relena had been sitting by his bed for the last five hours. Heero watched her fight off much needed sleep and the urge for much needed food. She was abusing herself and he didn't like it one bit. If he were awake he would give her an earful. Then he would hold onto her tight. Finally, he watched sleep win the fight. She closed her eyelids allowing them to cover her pretty eyes. Heero always felt drawn to her eyes. Now he realized his soul was drawn to hers. His heart must have realized it before his mind.

"…God, give me back to her…"

A light engulfed his vision again. However, when he opened his eyes this time, he felt stiff and slightly pained. Heero rose to a sitting position. He looked over at the sleeping Relena and slowly reached to touch her. When his fingers grazed her soft cheek he smiled at the tingling sensation. Relena instantly woke up to the touch. She looked up to a smiling Heero. Tears rolled down unchecked as she slowly enveloped him a hug. Heero hugged her back with just as much force. Never again did he want to experience that of being there but not heard or seen.

"Please Heero…"

Heero's ears perked at her honey sweet voice that was filled with pain.

"… I'm begging you never to leave me alone again. Please don't ever make me go through this again. My heart can't take this."

Heero smiled at her small request.

"But didn't you know that this opened my eyes?"

"To what?" questioned a much puzzled Relena. She leaned back to look at him better.

"To you…" was all he got out before he kissed her.

* * *

After that day, Heero resigned the Preventers and went back to just protecting the Foreign Minister. Heero moved back in and kept the kitchen better stocked. Relena argued that it was fine but Heero teased at it being empty. It turns out that taking care of her was more challenging now then before. After he left, her new bodyguards were so horrible that Heero almost killed them. Relena had just chuckled. Heero did make her a Christmas present but decided to give it to her on her birthday instead. Now on her desk sits two bears with matching bows, but the newer one had brought with him a ring of promise to his owner that Heero was going to make sure he never broke.

* * *

Merry Christmas! 


End file.
